City of Angels
by pearls1990
Summary: After a frisky new couple move in next door to Miles, his neighborhood suddenly isn't so quiet anymore. The neighbors wife comes up missing after her stepbrother comes to settle their dead fathers estate. After her body is found, Phoenix and Miles aren't sure they want to know the whole truth about their neighbors.
1. Meeting

**A/N:**This fiction is OC heavy, so if Original Characters aren't your thing, then this probably won't be your thing.****

Earlier this week I was bitten by a plot bunny so hard, that he still hasn't gone away. I know I have other fictions I should work on, and not starting a new one. HOWEVER, I have this one plotted out to the end! Yes folks, this has an end date. I have enlisted the help of two fellow writers to help keep me on point, so this fiction is subject to changes and edits at any time! I already have four chapters of this beast written, so expect a new chapter every Wednesday or Thursday, until the fic is finished. Please let me know what you think, I love getting feedback!

 *****This first chapter has been updated and betaed by the lovely TarmaHartley! Lots of thanks to her for taking the time to look this over!*****

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting**

' _Regrets collect like old friends,_

 _Here to relive your darkest moments,_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way,_

 _And all the ghouls come out to play.'_

 **'Shake it Off'** by Florence + The Machine

* * *

Jason laughed at his wife's little anecdote as he draped his arm along the back of her chair, The couple they were sitting with laughed just as heartily. With his black hair and sultry blue eyes and height of 6'3, Jason was his wife's opposite: She was a petite five foot two, with long, sun-kissed, strawberry-blond hair and hazel eyes that sparkled when she smiled.

 _Her smile._

It was dazzling and one of the many things about her that caught his eye and others as well. Jason didn't mind; he caught glances from men and women alike. That suited him just fine as he enjoyed the male form as much as the female form.

His wife had surprised him with a confession after a year of dating; she was a swinger and was excited to introduce him to her circle of friends. He was nervous and hesitant at first; he had only been with one other man; Will. A friend in his college days that started a heated and torrid love affair that they had some how managed to hide from everyone.

While Carly had mentioned the men of the couples she swung with were open minded and easy to get along with, Jason never suspected that he would touch a man, or have any other man touch _him_ the way that Will did.

Jason smiled, taking a drink of his wine to hide his giddy state. He hadn't thought of Will in a few years, not since their swinging days had come to a halt when his job took him to Chicago.

It wasn't that they couldn't find anyone – they knew a couple that lived in the city- but they had decided to focus on themselves as a couple. As far as Jason was concerned, it was one of the best decisions they made.

Now back from Chicago a month, they are just as close as a couple as they were when they married five years ago. They were sitting on the balcony of a little known cafe the other couple had told them about, nestled in the newer part of Angel Beach – a recovered and renewed part of Los Angles that the city council took initiative to rebuild after the deadly quake of 2018.

Jason observed the couple, who happened to be their neighbors, sitting across the table as he drank his wine. They were a good looking pair, each with their typical California tans and sun-kissed blond hair. Brad had green eyes, a rough complexion from too much sun and a surfers body while Julie was blond, blue eyed with all the right curves and a slight Southern accent.

Jason's eyes wandered over the beach, flickering back to the ocean, a soft smile on his face as he watched couples and families taking full advantage of the unusually warm evening. His eyes lit on one particular couple and he watched them with interest as they threw a Frisbee back and forth between them and a Border Collie ran excitedly trying to chase the Frisbee.

His thoughts immediately went to Will, whom always wanted a Border Collie. Jason thought of the stories that Will would tell about how they would go to the beach and toss the Frisbee and their dog would chase it. He sighed as he watched the dog and it's owners racing around the beach, laughter and barking echoing in the gathering twilight.

Jason's thoughtful gaze went back to the man whose back was to them and he noted, with gathering interest, that he was tall and fit and tanned a deep bronze, his auburn hair was sun-kissed, long and held back with a colorful rubber-band. For some reason he couldn't explain, he found this man fascinating and couldn't stop staring at him.

"Don't you think, Jason?" His wife's voice saying his name brought him back to their conversation.

"Um, yeah, sure," he smiled and nodded, taking a drink of his wine.

Carly chuckled, shaking her head. "You haven't heard a word we've said, have you?"

Jason ducked his head, his cheeks reddening slightly as he ran his fingertip around the lip of his wine glass. "No, sorry,"

"We were thinking of taking a walk along the beach to watch the sunset," Julie smiled as she placed a hand on his arm. It was warm and she smelled of coconut. The large diamond on her wedding band caught the sun and he resisted the urge to comment on it. Owning a gym must have a lot of benefits!

"Yes I think that's a perfect idea," Jason smiled and nodded.

"Cool." Brad's surfer accent was strong. "Tonight's sunset is supposed to be extraordinary."

"Good." he winked at Brad when he started to get his wallet out. "I'll get it this time. You grab the next one."

"Thanks, man!" Brad reached over and clapped Jason on the shoulder as Carly stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. He had leaned over for her and Julie gently squeezed his arm.

He stood when the others did and walked over to the bar, watching his new friends and wife walk down the wide wooden stairs, through the gate and onto the beach. No one had access to this beach unless you purchased something from the boardwalk first and if you wanted to return you had to purchase a wristband for a small amount that went to the upkeep of the beach itself. The business owners were held responsible for the beach as well. As a result of all of this, Angels Beach has held the title of most beautiful and cleanest beach for ten years in a row.

Jason told the bartender their servers name and the bartender called the server over their walkie system. Jason turned his attention back to the beach, back to the man playing Frisbee. There was something familiar in the way he moved...

"Jason? Jason Angel?" A voice with a slight accent interrupted his thoughts as he whirled around to face the owner of the velvety voice.

Jason's brow furrowed, trying to think of where he had seen this handsome blond-haired, ocean blue-eyed devil.

The man grinned at him. "It's Klavier. Klavier Gavin!"

The light bulb suddenly turned on and a wide smile broke out over Jason's face. Not only had he seen this guys face on billboards and in concerts across the country, he was a huge fan of the Gavinners and their lead singer. Plus, they went to elementary and middle school together.

"Oh crap, Klavier Gavin!" Jason said as he went for a handshake, Klavier going for a hug. "Ah, bring it here!" He wrapped his arms around the other man and clapped him hard on his back. "It's good to see you!"

"I can't remember the last time we saw each other?" Klavier joked when they parted.

Jason smiled and rubbed his chin, looking thoughtfully down at his shoes.

"I wanna say it was at that concert where your guitar caught on fire," Jason chuckled as he spoke, looking up in time to observe a cute brunette approaching them.

"Hmm... Ja, I believe you are right," Klavier winked roguishly at him and turned when the brunette touched his arm. "Fraulein! Meet an old friend, Jason! Jason this is my fiancée, Ema Skye."

"Nice to meet you, Jason," Ema held out her hand for Jason to shake it, however he surprised her when he grasped it gently, bringing it to his lips. She smelled of vanilla and something else he couldn't place. He smiled when her cheeks reddened and he couldn't help but wink at her.

"My pleasure, my dear."

"Klavier..." Ema whacked him on the arm playfully. "Why are all of your friends so sickeningly charming?"

Jason smirked as he watched her green eyes getting brighter and fiercer as she scolded Klavier.

"Fraulein, need I remind you whom you are marrying?" He flashed her a smile that dazzled even Jason as he chuckled while Ema merely rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Still charming the ladies, eh Gavin?" Jason asked as he looped his thumbs in the belt loops of his khaki shorts.

"It was worth it to find this gem," Klavier winked again as Jason smirked at Ema's reddening cheeks.

"Ugh, I'm going to find us a table," she said as she turned and looked at the gathering crowd.

"Ours is free once they clean it," Jason gestured as he spoke. "I would snag it. Looks like quite a crowd has shown up for this amazing sunset we're supposed to have."

"Thank you," Ema nodded graciously. She started to make her way to the table as she turned and said: "It was nice meeting you Jason."

"You as well, my lady," Jason waved.

He turned to see his wife and their neighbors standing a couple yards from the patio, watching him and Klavier with great interest. "Listen, Klavier, I should get going. It was nice to see you again."

"Ja, of course," Klavier brought out his phone. "Give me your number and we will get together and talk about life."

 **x**

"Was that Klavier Gavin?" Julie asked when Jason joined them again, her eyes bright with excitement.

He put his arm around Carly, nodding. "Yeah, it was,"

"I didn't recognize him!" Brad exclaimed. "He used to crash on that prosecutors couch between concerts. I taught him and Daryan how to surf. Nice guys."

Jason nodded in agreement. "That would be him."

"I didn't know you knew him," Julie's face practically lit up. "I had the biggest crush on him in college. Gosh his voice was amazing."

"And he could play the guitar like nobody's business." Brad played an air guitar, his tongue hanging out as everyone broke out in laughter.

Carly placed a hand on Julie's arm, pointing to a little Italian Ice shop to their left. "Oh, Julie, lets get some gelato!"

Julie agreed and the ladies ran in the direction of the shop.

"This looks like the best view, dude," Brad said as he brushed it off.

"Good spy," Jason nodded as he ran his hand through his hair and sat with his rear on the top of the bench and his feet on the seat.

The two men sat in comfortable silence, breathing in the salty ocean air and listening to the waves crash on the rocky pier nearby.

A voice from his past jolted him out of his reverie just in time to see a Frisbee flying toward the bench. The disc landed in the sand before it hit anything and Jason jumped off his perch to retrieve it.

As soon as he straightened to hand the Frisbee to its owner, his world turned sideways when he saw who was standing before him. His breath knocked from his lungs from shock and he couldn't speak. The man standing in front of him didn't react, until he looked at Jason's face and started stuttering before he fell a step backward.

"J-Jason..." the words were barely a breath out of the man's mouth. "Jason A-Angel."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but the words never came; his brain unable to reconcile the image it was seeing with the voice and the memory he had of the man standing in front of him.

When Will left him, he was a broken man. Will was tired of sneaking around. He wanted to come out, but Jason wasn't ready to confront his own sexuality. In the end, Will followed his dreams and flew to Africa with his Fraternities advocacy group, helping several villages procure fresh water and food sources.

They wrote back and forth, but it wasn't the same and Will had tried to put Jason at the back of his mind. He kept resurfacing during the quiet times, the times where sleep and awake were a fine line, Jason's face would appear, smiling and trusting. Will stayed in Africa long after the Advocacy group had left and made friends and bonded with the villagers to block out the face and the memories.

His Visa was close to expiring and he flew back to L.A. Back to the one person he had run away from,the man who broke his heart, was standing in front of him. Will recognized the look in Jason's eyes: that look of longing with an underlying fear that he was going to be judged if he showed affection to another man in public.

The man standing in front of Jason now was a beautiful Da Vinci rendition of the man he met Freshman year. He was healthy and practically glowing, his auburn hair held back with a colorful band, showing off a chiseled face that the Gods would be jealous of. And those hazel eyes, ablaze with passion and waiting for someone to fan the flames.

"Will...William..." The name that rolled off of Jason's tongue encompassed passion, desire, sex, adventure and so much emotion. "I-Is it really you?"

Will's tongue felt like glue. "Jason, I- ,"

Hearing Will say his name again flooded his brain with all the images of their nights together, touching, kissing, laughing, joking, caressing...

Jason finally remembered to breath as he walked up to Will, taking him in his arms.

"Oh God, Will," Jason couldn't stop the flood of emotions. "I thought you were dead. I thought you died trying to find yourself. I thought you were dead." He was babbling but he didn't care, letting everything come out in a rushing tide.

Will froze at first and Jason started to pull away. Will hated that this man was so warm and his body was the same but different as before. He gave in to his heart and wrapped his arms around Jason's lithe, joggers body and sighed, thinking about the ways their bodies fit together

"No I am alive and kicking," Will snuggled his face into the crook of Jason's neck like he used to; it wasn't a perfect fit, like it was made for someone else now. But he still fit there, and he could feel tears prickling the backs of his eyes.

"Um, Jason...?"

Carly's voice startled Jason as he came to his senses, letting go of Will and stepping back before glancing over at Brad who looked back at them with an eyebrow lifted.

The moment only lasted a minute, but to Jason and Will, it felt so much more.

And Will understood why he didn't fit there anymore.

"Who is this, honey?"

Jason wiped his face and smiled while Will blinked and licked his lips, remembering the mask Jason was able to put on for everyone.

"Carly," Jason said after taking a deep breath and turning to his wife to put his arm around her. "Carly this is Will- William Greer, an old friend from college whom I never thought I'd see again because he decided to go off on adventures to Africa. Will, this is my wife, Carly."

"It's nice to meet you Will," Carly tried to keep a level head about the situation as she extended a hand to shake Will's.

Glancing over at Julie and Brad, she knew by their body language the hug was more than just casual.

"Nice to meet you, Carly," Will's smile lit up his whole face and Carly couldn't help but smile back.

"Huh, small world dudes!" Brad said with forced cheerfulness.

"Oh, gosh, we are rude," Carly said as she elbowed Jason. "Why are you so rude?"

Jason bit his lip, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. He had been so caught up in watching Will that he hadn't paid any attention to much of anything else. Somehow, he managed an introduction.

"Julie, Brad, this is Will," Jason gestured toward the couple who nodded in acknowledgment. "Will, these are our neighbors, Julie and Brad."

Everyone shook hands and exchanged pleasantries and Jason felt the tension in the air.

Julie was about to ask about his adventures when she was interrupted by a voice down the beach calling Will's name. They all turned and saw a brunette female version of Will waving at him as the sun started to set.

"Oh, hey, it was nice meeting you all," Will said as he started to back away. "If you don't mind I'm going to join my sister for the sunset. This is her last evening here before she heads back to Seattle."

Jason nodded. "Say hi to Wendy for me."

"I will. It was good to see you Jason," Will smiled as he turned and ran toward his sister, Jason's gaze never once leaving him.

Three of the foursome watched the sunset. The third watched as his past collide with his future.


	2. Demons

**A/N: I know, It's not Wednesday or Thursday, but I had it done and I couldn't wait to get it out there!**

The gold key is my own symbolism; when a couple surreptitiously gives another couple or a single man or woman a gold key, it means they are interested in a relationship with added benefits. In other words, Julie and Brad are Swingers! This all comes from my imagination, not based on fact...

 **Also, I forgot to establish the timeline! This all takes place about six months or so after the HAT-3 rocket is successfully launched, so i do believe that Phoenix and Miles are 39 and 38 respectively. Carly is 25 and Jason is 28 and Julie is 26 where Brad is 28 as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Demons**

' _They say it's what you make,_

 _I say it's up to fate,_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go.'_

 **Demons** lyrics by Imagine Dragons

* * *

"That sunset was amazing!" Julie exclaimed as she climbed into the cab they decided to split for their ride home.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen colors so intense in nature before," Carly said as she settled next to Jason. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He made a genuine effort to listen and participate in the conversations going on around him, but his mind kept wandering back to Will – his face, his lithe body, the disappointment in his eyes when he introduced Carly as his wife. Jason wanted nothing more than to take Will in his arms and tell him how sorry he was for doubting himself, for denying his own sexuality -

"Jason?" Carly's voice broke through his reverie.

"I'm sorry what?" He kissed her temple to hide his reddening face.

"I was just asking what it was that Will was studying that took him to Africa?" Julie asked.

"Oh, Social Work with an emphasis on foreign relations and leadership," Jason smiled. "Sorry, I think the wine caught up with me."

"Wow, that's...I don't know what to say to that!" Brad said as everyone chuckled. "What did you study?"

"I was a Marketing major, but I had minors in foreign relations and leadership and public relations," he paused, deep in thought. "Oh, and a few law classes as well."

The cab was silent as everyone gaped at him.

Carly chuckled. She was used to that reaction.

"It's not a prestigious as he makes it out to be," she started. "It was a lot of him hanging out on our couch in Chicago in sweats and dress shirts taking a lot of on-line courses. It was quite comical!"

"Hey listen, it's a beautiful evening," Julie said. "If you want you can join us in a late night dip in our pool?"

"Oh, we'd love too," Carly said as she squeezed Jason's knee. "But we both have a long day tomorrow, and I have to admit, I'm exhausted."

"How about Saturday?" Jason offered. "Carly and I both took the weekend off so we could have some chill time together, but we would love to get to know you guys better."

"What about a block party?" Brad asked. "You guys could get to know your neighbors and meet some new friends all at once."

"That actually doesn't sound half bad," Carly shrugged. "We could stand to meet some new people."

"Thanks. Tired of me already?" Jason nudged his wife playfully. She smiled that certain smile and kissed him.

"Nope, not yet,"

The cab slowed as it approached their houses and Jason dug out his wallet.

"Do you think Mr. Edgeworth would come?" Julie turned to Brad as she casually pointed to the large steel and brick and glass house on the other side of Jason and Carly's.

"Are you talking about Miles Edgeworth? Chief Prosecutor?" Jason asked as he walked up to them after he and Brad paid.

"Who are you?" Carly said jokingly to her husband.

"How do you know so many prosecutors, dude?"

Jason chuckled. "I only know two. I went to school with Klavier and I had to take a lot of law in college, PR for government officials can get messy. Anyway, Edgeworth's life is fascinating to me; I just didn't realize we lived next door to the man."

"I'll have to extend an invitation! I see lights on, looks like he's home from what ever glamorous trip he went on."

"He's been in Germany with his step-sister," Jason put in, then snapped his mouth shut as he looked down at his shoes.

"So, Saturday?" Carly asked shaking her head at her husband.

"Yes, Saturday!" Julie said as she opened her arms for a hug and as Carly stepped in, Julie dropped something into Carly's purse and whispered, "I look forward to seeing you."

Jason stood in front of the floor to ceiling bedroom window that had a panoramic view of the beach and ocean and Miles Edgeworth's house. A light was on in his den and Jason thought he saw someone sitting in that room, but he couldn't be positive. He sighed as he crossed his arms and legs and leaned against the window.

"So, you and Will," Carly said as she walked out of the master bath rubbing the last of the lotion onto her arms.

"What about it?" Jason regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Jason, please," Carly's voice was stern and it caused him to look at her as he shifted his weight and kept his arms crossed. She grabbed the robe on the bed between them and threw it on. "That was not a hug between friends. And I saw the way you looked at him."

Jason let out a large exhale as Carly tied the robe and walked around to his side of the bed and sat. Jason walked over, knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs as he looked her directly in the eye.

"Carly I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth about Will," he paused and ran his hand through his hair. "We were more than just good friends, he was my first man, and I was so confused. I loved being with him, but I also loved being with women. I didn't think it would be fair to him if I followed him to Africa. I'm pretty sure I broke his and my heart at the same time. I would be lying to myself if I said it was just a stage I went through. That would have only been one encounter and done."

Carly placed her hands over his. "Did you love him?"

"I would say no, but I thought about him a lot after he left and I would ache."

Carly started to take her hands off his but he grabbed them, almost too tightly.

"It's the same ache I feel when I'm not with you," he kissed both of her palms when she tried to pull away.

"Jason, I-"

"Carly, please, just listen, because if we don't talk about this now, it will eat at both of us, and we will never forgive ourselves."

She sniffed and swallowed hard. He was always so levelheaded, even with matters of the heart.

"Oh God," Carly sighed. "I know better than to run from you."

"Let me say this, then," he nuzzled her hands. "I don't expect you to come to grips with this right away, especially since I haven't completely come to terms with my feelings for him. But, what I do know is that I love you and nothing, not even my feelings for him or anyone else will ever change that."

"What if you fall in love with him again?"

"Then I do, there's nothing I can do, because I will still love you," he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"But how can you? How can you love both of us?" Carly drew in a deep breath when she realized her voice had risen. She placed a hand to her forehead. "Oh my god, I didn't...I don't..."

"Carly?" Jason placed his hands on either side of her face and tilted it so she was looking at him. "Listen to me, I love you. Always remember that, no matter what you are feeling. This was my fault and you have every right to feel the way you do. Even with the lifestyle we lead. This is all part of being human."

She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose to relax. When she opened her eyes, Jason was still there, looking at her like she was the only person he had ever loved. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Maybe this will ground us again," Carly reached into her robe pocket and brought out a gold key. She watched as several emotions crossed his face.

"Who...how?" He asked as he took the delicate key from her.

"I guess Julie dropped it into my purse sometime during the evening. I found it when I was cleaning that purse while you were in the shower."

"Just when I thought I couldn't be surprised by people," he placed it on his nightstand and turned his attention to his wife again."Saturday is going to be very interesting," He parted her legs slightly and untied her robe. Snaking his hands around to the small of her back, he pulled her to him with one large gesture and she gave a playful gasp. He could feel the heat rising slowly between her legs as he traced her backbone with both hands up to her neck and she shivered.

He placed a chaste kissed on her lips.

"Shall we enjoy the view, while we enjoy each other?"

He could feel her breath on his lips as she hummed her approval and suddenly found her self in midair, her legs wrapped around his mid-section. She giggled when he twirled her a couple times. When she felt the window on her back, she leaned into it as he held onto her bottom and somehow she shed the robe. Even though her little cotton nightie covered her, it left little to the imagination as Jason leaned forward and nuzzled one of her nipples with his nose. She gasped and her hips twitched with excitement as he smiled. He lifted his head and spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. As he kissed his wife, he saw a figure up in the window of the house next door, one hand on the string of the blinds, another in his pocket. Jason smiled and deepened his kiss and pressed himself against Carly, feeling himself getting harder as she started to squirm.

"Mmm...I'm gonna turn us around, and you aren't gonna make a show about being watched, unless you absolutely want to," Jason's voice was husky with lust.

"Wha-...what? Oh," He had them turned, his back against the window and she glanced up to see the figure was still standing there. However, a couple seconds later a second figure appeared and she saw that they started to pull the blinds, but stopped when they saw her and Jason.

"Looks like we have an audience now," she turned her attention back to Jason as she wriggled her hand down his pajama pants and grabbed at his hardened member and he cried out. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she stroked him. Somehow, he was able to shift his weight and he had one hand running up the back of her thigh and grasping her bottom. He dove in carefully as he touched her and pushed his finger in slowly. She gasped loud, and threw her head back, partly for show, mostly in ecstasy.

 **X X X**

"Miles, did someone finally move into the house next door?" Phoenix Wright asked as he stood in front of the large picture window in Miles' den. He was about to close the blinds when he saw a soft amber light emanating from the house below. Miles' house was built on the highest rocky outcrop on this particular hillside. When he moved in, there was nothing but a copse of trees between his house and the next. Someone thought they would be clever and build a house with mostly windows and steel and rock right where Miles could see almost every move of his neighbor. They could also see into his house, but he kept his blinds closed most of time and he didn't worry. It was Phoenix who liked the natural light and left the blinds open.

"Yes, they moved in about a month ago," Miles answered as he adjusted his glasses, not looking up from the book he was reading. "While I was in Germany."

"Oh," Phoenix started when he saw a figure walk up to the window and press their back against it. Phoenix furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out how the figure was standing. The figure shifted and Phoenix knew right away what was going on when he saw hands grabbing the figures bottom. They moved so fast that Phoenix hadn't realized the couple switched until he saw a feminine hand bracing against the window. Phoenix wasn't normally a voyeur, but when two people were putting on a show like this, it was hard for him to turn away. He wondered what they sounded like as his hand unconsciously went to his fly to adjust himself. He found that he was getting hard and he inhaled loudly as the woman straightened her back and started kissing the man. Their rhythms were moving faster and Phoenix unconsciously touched himself again.

"Phoenix," Miles' voice startled Phoenix, but it was too late to draw the blinds. Miles was at his side. "What the hell has you so worked...oh...!"

Miles wasn't a voyeur either, but he couldn't help but tilt his head to figure out their position. They watched as she pulled away from the kiss and they paused as she looked down and bit her lip and closed her eyes. He bucked his hips and she threw her head back as he buried his face onto one of her breasts. They watched as she started an erotic rhythm of her own and he drew her close to him again. They were touching foreheads and kissing in intervals. The woman wrapped her arms around him and opened her eyes. Phoenix and Miles cursed themselves when they found they were busted. They started to put the blinds down, when they looked back and watched as she winked at them and bit her lip. They pulled the blinds and groped at each other until they reached Miles' bedroom.

 **X X X**

"Certainly gave the neighbors a show last night didn't we?" Carly said before she took a drink of her coffee the next morning.

Jason looked at her over his reading glasses. She smirked at him and felt a longing start in her lower abdomen. She loved Jason in glasses, especially when he wore suits. They had several trysts in his offices in Chicago because of his glasses and suits.

"I'll admit, it was pretty hot knowing we were being watched."

"They didn't watch for long," she said as she finished her coffee. "They started groping each other before you threw me on the bed."

Jason barked a loud laugh, then paused. "Wait, they?"

"Yeah, it looked like a Grey haired man and a dark haired man. I winked at them at one point, totally caught them off guard.

"My God I love you," Jason sat up and leaned over the kitchen island and kissed his wife.

"Mmm...good because Harry is coming to stay with us for a few days," she said when he sat back down.

"Ugh, does he have to?" Jason gave her his best disgusted look. "He can't stay in a hotel?"

She smirked at him. "'Hotels are the Devils playground where the unrighteous man loses his seed.'"

"What's he going to say about our house?" He furrowed his brow at her.

"Hopefully he still uses his noise canceling earphones when listening to his sermons," she said as she rinsed her cup in the sink. "I'm getting ill at the thought of him being able to hear us."

"Well, the guest bedroom is in the basement at the opposite side of our bedroom," Jason took the last drink of his coffee and stood. "I'd be surprised if he did hear anything."

Carly threw him a coy look. "When do we ever keep our extracurricular activities in the bedroom? Last night being an exception, of course."

Jason's eyes went down to the island between them, then up to hers and gave her a lewd smile.

"Stop it!" She gestured at him. "I keep that in my memory for my own alone times."

He walked around the island and grabbed her around her waist as she gave a small cry.

"I'd like to see those alone times," the lewd smile was still on his face as he kissed her.

"You better stop or we'll never make it out of the house!"

Jason chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose as he let go of her and walked around his side of the island again.

"So how did someone so...creepy and close-minded come from the same father that bore you?" He asked as he threw on his suit jacket.

"Ugh," she shivered as she gathered her jacket and bags for the day. "How many times do I have to tell you, his mother was a bible-thumping freak. I wish I knew what drugs my father was on to make him look at her and say, 'Hey, let's reproduce!'"

Jason snorted as they walked out of the kitchen to the attached garage.

"Well, he's only going to be here for, what, a week?"

"We are finalizing some details that involve 'a fine-toothed comb and a lawyer from the God-fearing state of Texas.'" Carly mimicked her step-brother and threw her hands up in air-quotes after she settled in their CUV.

Jason shuddered. "Please don't do that voice again."

"Trust me, I have no intentions," Carly pulled out her tablet to check her schedule and finish reading the news. "Oh, this is sad, Will Powers died last night."

"Well, that's my childhood ruined." Jason commented as he maneuvered through traffic. "Does it say how?"

"Died silently in his sleep, found by his assistant, Natalie Rocket and no cause of death yet. I can't even imagine," Carly paused. "Services are to be held Sunday. Oh, this is interesting, 'Will Greer will be catering the services with his company _Will Cater for Food_.' He's running a catering service now."

Jason couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips as he thought about Will always chasing his dreams. "Well, it was something he always wanted to do. His parents pressured him into something more high-profile like Marketing or PR work like me, but Will always believed in making a difference from behind the scene. 'Make waves and don't let anyone see who started them.'"

Carly furrowed her brow. "That sounds...like a cop out. Blame it on someone else if the waves go bad."

"He demonstrated what he meant as we were learning to surf, it makes more sense in action."

"Well, I know that I am going to need a lot more coffee before this day is through," Carly sighed as Jason pulled into the lot where he would take a shuttle to his interview and errands in south L.A. And Carly would take the car. They got out of the car and kissed.

"If you call me I can have dinner waiting for you," he said as he hiked his bag up on his shoulder.

She smiled. "I knew I married you for something other than your looks," and kissed him before he could protest.

"I think we should apologize to the new couple," Miles said later that afternoon as they were soaking in the late summer sun.

Phoenix laughed aloud and took his sunglasses off to look at Miles. "No, it'll be fine, Miles."

Miles raised his brow. He'd never seen so much seriousness in those blue eyes.

"Think of it as a way to introduce ourselves,"

Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's worse than apologizing,"

"Excuse me, Miles?"

Both Miles and Phoenix started at the timid female voice and turned.

"Ah, Julie," Miles stood and placed his sunglasses on the top of his head as he walked over to the blond-haired woman standing just outside the patio doors. He nodded at his assistant. "Thank you, Mari."

Julie glanced back at the bright red hair retreating into the house and wondered what kind of money Miles Edgeworth, Prosecutor Extraordinaire made. It didn't matter really, he was pretty to look at in court.

"Julie, have you met my partner, Phoenix Wright?" Miles gestured to the brunette who stood.

"Finally made a decent man outta ya, eh?" Julie's southern accent came out strong and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry!"

Phoenix laughed again and shook her hand. "It's okay, and we have met. I remember a certain pool party you threw a couple years ago. It ended...let's say it ended uniquely." He stole a glance at Miles whose cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

It was Julies turn to laugh. "Oh dear, I'm not sure I want to extend this invitation then..."

She pulled out an expensive piece of stationery from her purse and handed it to Miles who pulled his glasses from his shirt front. Phoenix shook his head and laughed internally at his boyfriend, partner, soon to be husband, he still wasn't sure what to call him. Miles was close to forty and he was dressing and acting like he was sixty. Although, today was a good exception. He was wearing a magenta polo (what the hell was with that color?) and tasteful plaid shorts with flip flops. He looked like a Polo ad. Phoenix glanced at himself. He was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts and flip-flops. He looked and felt like he stepped out of an Gap commercial.

"Phoenix," Miles' voice brought him out of his reverie, wearing a stupid grin. "Something amusing, Phoenix?"

"Sorry, I was just – ah never mind," he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and took the stationary that Miles was offering. He read the beautiful script that invited them to a pool party this coming Saturday; a gathering to get to know the new neighbors. Phoenix pursed his lips in order to not laugh at the irony.

"Yes we'd love to come," he blurted out.

"What?" Miles looked at his partner, flabbergasted. "But you just said you didn't want to introduce yourself to them?"

Julie looked back and forth at the two men as they talked, and smirked.

"Well, this way will be easier with other people around,"

"What?" Julie blurted out, trying to follow the conversation, and clapped her hand over her mouth again. "You two bring out the worst southern woman in me."

Both Miles and Phoenix smiled at her. Miles knew Bradley through Klavier, who would crash at his house between tours. Brad taught Klavier how to surf and he still uses Miles' slice of the beach to surf in private. Bradley's family was from Georgia and he had gone back there to attend a family members funeral and he met Julie. It was love at first sight according to both of them.

"We, kind of got a glimpse into the private lives of our neighbors last night." Phoenix blushed and looked down at his feet.

"You weren't this embarrassed last night," Miles scoffed.

"It's okay boys," Julie jangled her keyring, which had a golden key attached. "I believe they are just the type."

"Ohhh..." both attorneys said in unison. Julie giggled.

"Plus, I think Jason, the husband, is bisexual, which makes him so much hotter than he already is."

"So not only does he swing both ways, but he swings both ways..." Phoenix let his chin hit his chest in defeat. "It was funnier in my head."

Miles walked up to him and grabbed his head and kissed his cheek.

"My God you are frustrating, but how I love you."

"You two are the cutest thing," Julie started. "This was a nice little chat boys, but I should get going."

Miles grabbed her hand and kissed it as Phoenix did the same.

"Chivalry is not dead," Julie said as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Thanks again gentlemen. I hope to see you Saturday!"

"She's cute," Phoenix said when he slid his sunglasses back on and sat in his lounge chair. "She reminds me of Lotta Hart."

Miles groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry," Phoenix apologized as he grabbed his tablet and started reading the news. "Oh, son-of-a-"

"Wright! Language, please,"

"But Will Powers died," Phoenix stood and walked over to Miles and set his tablet in front of his partner. "Cause of death still undetermined at this time. Wonder if I'll be getting a phone call from his assistant, Natalie?"

"Oh...oh...that is sad," Phoenix placed an arm around his shoulder. "Clear your schedule for Sunday."

"Of course," Phoenix placed a hand on Miles's cheek and kissed him passionately.


	3. Strangelove

**A/N:** I wanted to establish the fact that Jason and Will were so very much in love in college, and still have very strong feelings for each other, whether it's all just physical attraction, we'll find out in later chapters!

As you can see, I am strongly influenced by music. Just a quick search on YouTube will give you the songs that I have listed in the beginning of each chapter! I will probably (read most definitely) make a playlist on 8-tracks and Spotify for this fiction sometime in the near future!

* * *

' _Strangelove_

 _Will you give it to me?_

 _Will you take the pain,_

 _I will give to you_

 _again and again?_

 _And will you return it?'_

 **Strangelove** by Depeche Mode

* * *

Jason paced his kitchen, wringing his hands. He arrived home an hour ago and showered and realized that he had been thinking about Will. The whole day. He never really thought he'd see him again.

He looked at his watch for the billionth time. It was only three and he had no way of getting a hold of Will. Clenching his jaw to contain his frustration, he walked into the living room and looked out onto the beach. He craned his neck and could see a corner of Miles' house. He furrowed his brow and walked to his bedroom. Throwing open the sheer drapes, he looked up and saw the window he saw last night. The blinds had been drawn to keep out the late afternoon sun. Miles house was built on a rocky outcrop, which to Jason seemed safer in a flood or mud flow than his own house. Although, there was a rocky path that led between his house and Miles', to the hill behind their house from the driveway; he hated that pathway. Carly already fell twice on it. For as athletic as she was, she was not graceful, and that always puzzled Jason. The Realtor, however, assured them that the house was secure and hadn't moved in three decades. They had a good laugh at that.

Jason checked his watch again and cursed. Only fifteen minutes had passed. He brought out his phone and called Klavier. 

"I want to apologize for last night, you know, not recognizing you," Jason said an hour later. Jason and Klavier were on the patio of a Caribbean themed bar, that was close to the Italian Ice shop where he spotted Will the previous evening. "I was distracted and had a lot on my mind..."

"It's alright, man," Klavier said after taking a drink. "We haven't seen each other in a couple years. I've also been told I look different out of my concerts and the courtroom than in real life."

Jason glanced over Klavier's shoulder, thinking he spotted Will.

"Well, you do look pretty casual and comfortable," Jason's eyes traveled over Klavier's tall and skinny, yet fit form. He was looking very good in a light purple v-neck shirt and long black pants that were rolled up mid-calf with black flip-flops. His trademark flaxen blond hair was pulled back loosely, his bangs hanging in his handsome face.

"Jason," Klavier smiled. "Listen man, I know I'm handsome, but you're looking at me like I'm the last drink at a frat party."

Jason barked his loud laugh and turned away, red-faced.

"I'm sorry," he paused and took a drink, his eyes shifted to the beach behind Klavier, again. "It's just that you look really good. Ema's been good for you."

Klavier nodded as he played with the Platinum necklace around his neck. "She's a good woman, stubborn, but maybe that's what I needed."

Jason hummed his approval as his knee started to shake and he glanced around the beach.

"Jason, is everything alright?" Klavier finally asked. "You seem nervous."

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't lie, not to an old friend.

"Something happened last night," he started after taking a long drink. "I saw an old college friend, Will Greer."

"Will Greer," Klavier tapped his glass as he rolled the name around in his head. His eyes lit up when he figured it out. "Mein Gott, Jason! He's alive?"

Klavier was the only person in college that Jason confided his attraction and love for Will. Even though they lost touch when he was in Chicago, Jason felt comfortable talking to Klavier again.

"Yes," Jason nodded. "And even more beautiful than when I first met him."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Klavier leaned forward and touched the others knee. The weight of the tanned hand was comforting.

"So you came back here hoping to see him again?"

Jason nodded.

"Why didn't you get a number or something?"

Jason threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I don't know," he looked off into the distance. The beach was relatively quiet tonight even though the sunset promised to be even more spectacular this evening. "I was afraid. I was foolish. I was-"

His phone started ringing.

"Sorry, gotta get this," Jason stood and walked down to the sandy beach as Klavier turned to watch him. Jason was a handsome man. In another lifetime, Klavier thought he could be attracted to his ruggedness, if Daryan hadn't consumed his whole world, then shattered it in one trial. Klavier's breath still caught in his throat whenever he thought of Daryan. He understood what it was to want something that was just out of his reach.

Klavier chided himself for pining over Daryan and flagged the waiter and ordered new drinks.

"That was Carly," Jason said when he returned to their table. "Poor thing has to stay in the city tonight."

"What does Carly do?"

"She works in Marketing and consulting for Art Museums. Kinda like the go between for artists and the museum itself. It's a relatively new thing; a lot of Museums are looking for street artists since that's all the rage, and Carly pounds the pavement looking for these new artists."

Jason picked up his drink and the shot glass next to it. "Vodka?"

Klavier nodded solemnly and grabbed his shot glass.

"Prost!" They cheer and take their shots. Jason narrows his eyes at Klavier, not liking the sudden change in the mans demeanor.

"What's got you all of a sudden?"

Klavier chuckled. "Sorry, nothing...I hate that you can read me so well after all this time."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve." Jason commented as he cheered again with his drink. His head was starting to get fuzzy and he flagged a waiter for water.

"I do not!"

"Please, Klavier," Jason said after taking a drink. "You love Ema with all your heart and soul. But Daryan was more than just a best friend. Admit it!"

"Sounds like we have the same dilemma then!" They toasted and finished their drinks and when the waiter brought their waters they ordered more.

"Should we be getting drunk together?" Jason raised a brow at Klavier. "Do you remember the last time we got drunk together?"

Klavier laughed a hearty laugh.

"I remember two handsome gentleman getting themselves into trouble that they couldn't get out of and this knight in shining armor had to come rescue you!"

The voice surprised them, but when they realized who it belonged to they both stood and cried out, "Will!"

"My god are we in college again?" Will joked as he gave the standard bro-hug to Klavier. All of Jason's giddiness flooded his body upon seeing Will and he hugged him tighter than he meant to.

"I've missed you so much," Jason whispered into Will's ear and he shivered.

"I miss you too," Will whispered back. Jason pulled back and saw the unshed tears in Wills beautiful Hazel eyes. The flame was still there, waiting. Jason studied Will; he was tanned an almost perfect bronze and despite his nose being red and peeling from sunburn, there was still a smattering of freckles there. Will sniffed and he scrutinized Jason, though not as hard as the other.

They started laughing and hugged each other again.

"Um, I should go," Klavier started gathering his phone when Will stopped him.

"Please stay," Will's smile was like warm liquid honey and Klavier figured out why Jason was so enthralled by the man. Will was the equivalent to Daryan, except, Will hasn't betrayed his friends, yet.

"Well, I can't say no to that can I?" Klavier smiled his most ravishing smile and they all sat down as Jason flagged the bartender.

"Wait, you probably can't drink can you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Will shrugged. Jason wished he could start the conversation over again.

"I thought you were clean?"

"I am. I am an adult. I can hold my liquor, unlike you two fools!" Will laughed and Jason let out the breath he was holding and started laughing. 

The evening consisted of the three of them going from bar to bar, eventually getting kicked out because they were too loud. Jason's nervousness melted with the alcohol and good company. Will and him flirted like they were still in college and Klavier was stopped several times for his autograph. He sang karaoke a couple times and garnered a crowd for the bar.

"I haven't drank like that since I was on tour," Klavier mumbled at one that morning. They were sitting at the only restaurant open that late, letting some greasy breakfast food and salty ocean air sober them up a little. "I probably shouldn't go home like this. The Fraulein has only seen me like this once before, and it didn't end up well." Klavier frowned deeply and he ended up looking like a caricature of himself, making the other two laugh at him, which caused him to laugh.

"I haven't laughed this hard in so long," Will talked around a mouthful of food and Jason laughed at him.

"I can't understand you dude!"

Will had to focus to grab his glass of orange juice and finally took a large drink to wash his food down.

"Mm...I said, I have not laughed this hard in a time long, or thing some there of..." He snorted at himself, which set the other two off.

"I think the only regrets we'll have from this evening will be this food," Jason said after he took a large drink of water. "Although, it was soo good!"

"Ja, I'm already feeling better," Klavier commented as he placed his fork down and leaned back and groaned.

"I thought you said you felt better?" Jason asked.

"I am so full," Klavier groaned and they laughed again.

"Now that we've established we aren't going to our respective homes," Will started after they paid. They were walking down the beach, arms over each others shoulders to keep each other upright. "Where are we going?"

"Into the ocean," Jason started to steer them toward the salty water.

"Oh god no," Klavier protested. "I'm allergic to water, dude."

"Pppffffttt..." Jason articulated and they broke out in giggles.

Before they realized it, they were standing in ankle deep ocean water, watching the moon and it's reflection in the water.

"I feel like I just smoked a big bag of weed and now I'm having an existential moment," Will sighed and everyone laughed again.

"Oh my god, Will, that's too much," Klavier snorted as he walked further into the water.

"You okay," Jason turned his head toward Will and when Will turned his head, they were nose to nose.

"I-I'm fine," He stumbled over his words. They looked at each other for a long moment, then tilted their heads for a kiss. It was timid at first as they got used to the other again, but once they remembered, all their passion, all the emotion came back to them and they deepened the kiss. Jason's heart was beating so hard, he hoped Will couldn't hear it. This was the moment he had been waiting for, because if their kisses were still as heated as they used to be, he knew that maybe Will had forgiven him.

"Alright kids, I'll get a hotel room, you guys go to Jason's," Klavier grumbled and they laughed into their kiss.

"God I want to continue," Jason's words came out in a breathy whisper.

"I have never wanted you more than I do now," Will sighed. "And I want to continue with you, I do, but, I think...I think we need to talk about us first. And Carly."

Carly...how was it possible to love two people so much it hurt.

Jason rested his forehead against Will's. "Always the levelheaded one you were, and still are, I see."

Klavier splashed them and they looked over at Klavier and saw that he was dripping wet, looking like a sad puppy dog.

"You guys might as well be as wet and ruined as I am!"

Breaking out in laughter, they splashed and dunked and knocked each other around.

At around three in the morning they found themselves passed out in Jason's basement.


	4. Only You

**A/N: This is a bit short. I should probably put a disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable Ace Attorney characters and all Original Characters are mine, and mine alone. Any resemblance to any persons or other characters living or dead is pure coincidence. I promise. Also, lyrics belong to the band called Hurts. Listen to them and Florence + the Machine and I promise the pining and angst will come together perfectly!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Only You**

 _'But when I close my eyes, I see you standing before me,_

 _And if you take my hand I'll leave it all behind._

 _Because only you can set me free._

 _So hold me close just like the first time.'_

 **Only You** lyrics by Hurts

* * *

Carly arrived at the house, exhausted and hungry at nine that morning. The house and the neighborhood was quiet as she made her self a smoothie and sat at the island to de-stress. She thought about the papers that had arrived from her step-brother at her work that past evening. More stress piled upon what she was already dealing with; a cranky client with misogynistic tendencies. The museum wasn't going to take his art, but the collection was worth a lot of money and guaranteed to bring more traffic to the museum.

Carly sighed and took the last drink of her smoothie. She was about to clean her cup, when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted three pairs of flip-flops that were still damp. The hairs rose on the back of her neck. Only one pair was Jason's size. As she knelt down to look closer, she thought she heard the fitful snoring of her husband. Carly furrowed her brow and tilted her head, deducing that the noise was coming from the basement.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a sight that made her stop and giggle. She quickly put her hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles, but she knew at this point, nothing short of an earthquake would wake these guys. Jason was laying on his back on the couch and Will was draped on top of him, looking pretty content, which struck a nerve in Carly. A movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to see Klavier shifting in the lounge chair he chose to sleep in. She shook her head. She was jealous, deep down in her heart, but she knew Jason would have a good story for her when he woke up.

* * *

Jason's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He tried turning his head, but the pain reverberated through out his body. Something was pressing on his chest and he blinked his eyes open as slow as possible and found Will sleeping soundly on top of him. Focusing his eyes, he found he was in his own basement and lasts nights events came flooding into his brain. He groaned and his stomach gurgled.

"Will," Jason whispered as he stroked the mans hair out of his face. "Will, wake up."

Another thought drew itself into his head. Did Carly see him this way? Was she mad? After their conversation the other night, Jason thought Carly was fine. But seeing Will draped over him, knowing his feelings for Will...well, one would draw certain conclusions.

Will stirred and Jason found that they were both fully dressed. That necessarily didn't mean anything; there were things two consenting adults could to to each others bodies fully clothed. Those thoughts sent the blood rushing to his mid-section. He chuckled to himself. Even at thirty and hungover, his body responded to anything sexual.

"Jason?" Wills voice was dry and breathy. "Oh...I hurt."

He had his hand to his head and his hair went in every direction around his head.

"Yeah, me too," Jason stretched.

"Mmm...bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right," Jason pointed and Will bent and kissed him on the cheek. Jason watched Will as he shuffled across the room to the hallway as he touched his cheek and smiled.

Sitting up was a process that took longer than Jason liked, and he put his head in his hands to keep it from spinning.

"Huh," Will started. "Wonder when Klavier left?"

Jason heard him shuffle over to where he thought Klavier passed out.

"He left a note,"

Jason hummed a response.

"I'll let you read it later." Will shuffled over and sat next to his friend and rubbed his back in slow circles.

"Don't let what I'm about to do have any bearing on what you are doing now," Jason couldn't wait for Will's response as he ran to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Jason walked out and found Will looking down at his hands, laughing.

"You never could hold your liquor," Will stated as the other walked up to him and put his hands on the couch on either side of Will, essentially trapping him. "Oh, but you did remember to brush your teeth. I gotta respect you now."

Jason smiled and bent closer to Will and kissed his full lips. Will hummed his approval and opened his mouth to let Jason in. Jason practically melted; he had to straddle Will on the couch before his legs gave out. Will could feel his own excitement growing and he knew if he didn't stop it now, they wouldn't be able to stop. He pulled away and Jason whimpered.

"I know we both want to be with each other," Will said as he traced a finger along Jason's jaw. "But I don't think now is a good time. Carly could walk in any second and-"

"She would be hurt at first," Jason placed a finger on Will's mouth and went on. "But only because we didn't invite her."

"Oh my god, Jason, I don't think-"

"Oh yes, yes she does!" Jason nodded as he brought the key that Julie and Brad gave them out of his shorts pocket. "She loves watching me with other men, plus I get to see her with other women, so it really is a win win situation."

Will sat up straighter.

"You...you're swingers?"

"Yeah, is that a problem,"

Wills tired hazel eyes went back and forth between Jason's baby blues until the light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh, Oh God no, Will," Jason scrubbed his face. "I swear that it was coincidence that we were at the same beach. How was I supposed to know you lived here in L.A.?"

Will shook his head. He hated that he had thought that Jason and Carly were just using him. His old demons were coming forth. He placed a hand on Jason's arm and looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason, I'm so used to being used and hurt."

"I know and I am so sorry,"

Jason leaned down and kissed Will like he was going to disappear.

They were panting by the time they parted but leaned their foreheads together.

"You are testing my resolve," Will said as he brought his hand up to touch Jason's face.

"Good. You test mine whenever I am near you," Jason said as he brought his hips down on Wills lap and started wriggling. Will grabbed his thighs.

"Jason, I – hhnngg..." Will moaned and threw his head back.

Watching Will, Jason found himself on the edge, and he knew if he didn't stop he would push both of them into something they didn't want to do at that moment.

"Oh God Will," Jason quickly stood and adjusted himself.

Will straighted and drew a deep breath.

"God you are a tease," Will said as he tried to stand. "Looks like another cold shower for me."

"We are volatile," Jason said breathlessly.

Will smiled and turned away. "That's one word for us."

When he started to leave, Jason blurted out: "Come to the pool party on Saturday."

"What?" Will stopped and turned around.

"Our neighbors are throwing a party for us," Jason gestured with his thumb. "You should come. You could meet some new friends and the three of us can talk."

Will smiled again and nodded. "I'd like that. See you then."

Will walked up the stairs and left through the garage.

* * *

A shower and caffeine and a quick jog in the salty ocean air, made Jason feel almost human again. He made a small brunch and more coffee and brought them up to Carly.

"Carly," he said in a soft sing-song voice. "Carly, wake up."

He crawled into bed and curled around her tiny body, kissing her where ever there was skin exposed. Jason nuzzled her neck and planted a kiss at the base of her neck, a spot he knew would draw a moan and a fidget.

Carly smiled and turned over to face her husband.

"Good afternoon," he said and kissed her button nose.

"Mmm...yes, I guess it would have to be afternoon," she yawned and he blinked.

"You have some wicked morning breath," he smiled.

She shook her head and kissed him.

"Must not be that bad,"

"Well..." he shrugged.

"You're such a clown," she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jason watched as she put her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head.

"It's amazing to me that you can wake up, no matter what you did the night before, and still look gorgeous," he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her mid-section.

"Oh, you never saw me on the day after graduation, did you?" she chuckled at the memory as she ran her fingers through Jason's dark locks.

"Mmm...no, you were too busy going to the Caribbean with Charlotte,"

"Did you make me brunch in bed?"

"Yes," he hopped out of bed and placed the tray in her lap. He grabbed a small light blue bag that he had hidden earlier. "I also picked up a surprise for you!"

Her eyebrows shot up as she drank her coffee and she reached out her hand and made a grabby gesture. Jason teased her for a minute before she finally grabbed it.

"Oh my God, Jason," Carly's Hazel eyes sparkled as she pulled out a lacy, black and red panty and bra set. "This is the one I had my eye on the other day!"

"See, I do pay attention once in a while,"

"Shut up and kiss me," She said as she carefully leaned over her brunch tray.

"I figured you could wear it after the pool party tomorrow," he winked as he brought out the key.

"Oh," she mumbled around a bite of strawberry. "Oh, my gosh, I am so looking forward to that. It's going to be so much fun."

"Um," Jason looked down at his hands as he wrung them together. Carly furrowed her brow as she spread cream cheese on the bagel she was holding. She had an idea what he was going to say. "I...I'm sure you saw Will draped all over me this morning as we slept."

"I did, yes," Carly nodded as she kept her voice level.

"I wanted to, one apologize, but two, I want you to know that nothing happened," he paused. "Well, maybe a lot of heavy petting and kissing but..."

Carly leaned over and placed a hand over his and looked into his eyes.

"Jason, I wouldn't be honest with you if I said I wasn't jealous. I saw you two laying there and imagined what you guys must have had in college. You fit together like two puzzle pieces, albeit, pieces with rough edges, and I was jealous." Carly paused to gather her thoughts. "But then I thought, I have got to keep an open mind, with the type of relationship we have, I can't let jealousy play games with my head." She sighed. "You still love him don't you?"

Jason nodded.

Carly sighed. "I love you too much and I know in our type of relationship, we have to be prepared to spread our love. Did you invite him to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes, I figured it would be a way for everyone and you to get to know him,"

"I think that's a great idea," She smiled and leaned over and kissed him with the passion of a thousand poets.


	5. Backwards Into Flight

**Chapter Five: Backwards Into Flight**

 _'I know all of you by heart now,_

 _Each breath, even in the dark._

 _Can I keep what we made here_

 _Secrets, still a mistake._

 _It would be an honor to have my heart_

 _Broken by you.'_

Lyrics by 'Night Terrors of 1927'

* * *

"Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed after Julie showed them around their house. "This is amazing!"

Now, they stood by the infinity pool, sipping fruity drinks and enjoying the fresh late summer breeze.

"Well, I don't know about amazing," Julie put her hand up to her cheek to hide her blush. "I think Miles' house is amazing. When you get the chance, go over and check their view. You might think you can see everything from here, but no. They have a view that stretches for miles."

Carly and Jason looked at each other knowingly and giggled.

"We know about their view,"

Brad sauntered over and draped his arm around his wife. "What's this about a view? Cause I like the view I'm seeing right now,"

Carly and Julie looked nervously at one another as Jason furrowed his brow, speechless.

"Oh that was corny," Brad bent over with laughter as everyone else burst out in nervous laughter.

"You guys are having way too much fun!" Phoenix said as he wandered up to them.

"Phoenix," Julie squealed as she hugged the attorney.

Carly bit her lip as Jason took a drink to hide his red face.

"Jason, Carly this is Phoenix Wright, Phoenix this is Jason and Carly Angel, your next door neighbors, which I heard you met already?"

"Julie," Brad nudged his wife knowingly.

Jason and Phoenix froze mid-handshake as they watched the other get redder by the minute.

"I...sorry," was all that Phoenix could say.

"Er...anything I say here could be bad," Carly stuttered. "So I'll just say that it's alright and we enjoyed ourselves immensely."

Miles had walked up at that moment and had started to say something, but turned as Phoenix grabbed his arm.

"We want to say that we enjoyed ourselves as well," Phoenix cleared his throat and smiled shakily.

"Okay, let's go get us some drinks," Julie said as she clapped her hands together. They followed her through a small crowd; Carly and Jason recognized the faces, but couldn't put names to any of them until Julie introduced them as they made their way to the small area that Julie prepared for the bar.

"So, Carly what is it that you do for a living?" Miles asked taking a large drink, trying to cut through his nervousness.

"I handle different marketing accounts for a couple different Museums; although I'm really liking the one I'm at now. I'll probably ask to be put on the payroll as a permanent employee. Adrien Andrews is the sweetest person and the best manager I've worked with so far."

Phoenix and Miles looked at each other knowingly.

"Blond hair, glasses, kinda mousy?"

Miles budged Phoenix with his elbow. "Don't be rude."

"Oh, it's okay, she is a bit mousy, but she recently had laser eye surgery and doesn't wear her glasses anymore. It totally gave her a boost of confidence and she gave her self a make-over, cut her hair and everything!" She paused and took a drink. "Wait, how do you know her?"

"I took on a couple cases that she was involved with," Phoenix looked up and saw Klavier and Ema approaching them. "Speaking of small worlds,"

"Well, looks like the whole gang is here!" Klavier exclaimed as he introduced Carly and Jason to Ema.

"Oh, so you're Jason," Ema said, giving him a critical eye.

"Er, yeah," Jason hesitated.

"Klavier came home in less than spectacular shape the other morning," Ema crossed her arms. "Although, I hear that if he had come home earlier, I probably would have left him sleeping out on the deck. So thank you for letting him stay with you."

Jason glanced at Klavier and let out a nervous laugh as he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Ha! Yes, you are welcome!"

Jason smiled as he thought about the note that Klavier had left. It had mentioned a thank you and a favor owed and how good him and Will looked together. His smile widened thinking about the last comment.

They found some tables and chairs to sit at and chatted until Klavier excused himself. He brought out his guitar and stepped up to the microphone that was set up for him and started playing some of his more mellow songs.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Jason said as he stood and with a flourish held out his hand.

"Why, yes, of course," Carly beamed as she placed her hand in his. He twirled her onto the small area made for a dance floor as other couples joined. Miles was about to ask Ema to dance, when he saw Will approaching her.

"Ema Skye?" he asked as he winked at Miles who smiled and sat back down.

She started as she turned and was greeted with one of the most intense pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Do I know you?" Ema asked as she tugged at her hair.

"No miss," Will said as he gestured to Klavier. "But I do know your fiancée, Klavier, and you are the only green-eyed beauty here that he could possibly be singing about. My name is Will and I would love to have this dance with you."

Ema gaped at the handsome man that Klavier had gone on about the other evening. She shook her head mentally; she should be used to all of Klavier's friends being gentlemen. Even Daryan wasn't without his charms. But in this day and age, she knew chivalrous men were few and far between.

"Ah, yes, of course," she placed her hand in his and he guided her onto the dance floor. Klavier winked at them as they danced by him.

Klavier sang a couple more songs before taking a break and he was approached by a couple guests wanting autographs.

"Thank you, Ema," Will said as he accompanied her back to her seat. She nodded at him and as he sat, Jason and Carly were headed back to their seats when Jason spotted Will.

"Hey Jason," Will said as he stood.

"Oh, Will," Jason approached and hugged him as eyebrows went up. They parted but Jason kept his hand on the back of Will's neck as Will rested one hand on the others hip. "I'm so glad you made it." Jason's smile was so infectious, Will found himself grinning like an idiot.

Jason clapped a hand on Will's shoulder and let it linger there as he introduced Will to everyone.

"Will, it's nice to see you again," Carly said as she threw him her dazzling smile. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting the other morning, but she didn't remember him being this handsome. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing glasses. His lithe athletic body was accentuated by a patterned dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark blue vest that was buttoned, accentuated by a bow tie and dark blue slacks and brown brogues.

"As well as you, Carly," he said then leaned into her and whispered. "I am sorry about the other morning. I hope Jason talked to you."

He leaned back and her breath hitched. He smelled of lemon-grass and something musky and it left her heart racing. She could barely get her words out.

"Ah, yes, we did. All three of us need to sit and talk sometime,"

Will leaned into her again and she had to place a hand on his arm to brace herself. She understood Jason's attraction to this man, and with the way he seemed to be flirting with her, she questioned his gay status.

"I agree. Thank you, Carly, for being understanding," he kissed her on the cheek and she grabbed Jason to keep her upright. She managed a smile and a nod as she clung to her husband for support as he placed a hand over hers.

"Are you the same Will Greer that is catering the services for Will Powers tomorrow?" Miles asked as he shook his hand.

"Yes that's me," Will nodded. "That was tragic. Did you hear what happened to him?

"He died from complications with this new aggressive cancer treatment he was trying," Miles explained after sipping his wine. "I guess it's a new experimental drug that supposed to keep the cancer and all symptoms at bay. It's not supposed to be as aggressive as chemo, but I guess he's had success with it for a while."

"As have I," Will pulled out what looked like an epi-pen for allergy sufferers. Everybody's eyebrows rose. "I was diagnosed with liver cancer four years ago and the company wanted people to use their drug, sort of a Guinea pig type thing and I thought, what the heck, I've got nothing to loose," he shrugged. "I've been in remission ever since. Will must have had a heart condition. I've heard that people with any sort of heart condition are strongly encouraged not to use this."

"I think I read something about that," Phoenix piped in. "I read that the company is trying to find a formula that won't harm people with heart problems."

"I wonder if Will was one of their testers, then?" Jason asked as he squeezed Carly's hand.

"Well, if he was, that company is going to have an enormous lawsuit on their hands!" Miles didn't have time to finish his sentence when Klavier started singing a more upbeat song. Phoenix grabbed Miles's hand and Miles protested. The brunette pouted and Miles rolled his eyes and followed his partner to the dance floor. Carly and Jason and Brad and Julie followed suit.

"So, Will, how long have you lived in L.A.?" Ema asked as she scooted over to Will.

"I've lived in L.A. The past three years, before that, Africa. I went to college in Sacramento but I grew up here in L.A."

"Africa, that sounds interesting," Ema tugged at her hair as she watched him talk. He was animated and articulate with graceful hands and envious hair. She hated that she knew two men now that had better hair than hers.

"It was, but it was hard coming from somewhere that has everything, to a place that has little to no resources. I learned a lot it was a very rewarding experience, and it helped me get over -..." Will paused and Ema looked over at him. He was looking at someone in the crowd of dancers, and she had a good idea whom it was. "It helped me through a rough time."

Will gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry,"

He waved her off. "No, it's not your fault of course," he looked down at his hands. "I have a tendency to wear my heart on my sleeve."

Ema glanced over at Klavier. She knew about that, except Klavier usually wore his heart on a song.

"So, you're the green-eyed girl he sings about," Will smirked as Ema turned red. "Cute."

She chuckled despite herself. "Oh, god, yes,that's me."

"Well, it must be nice to have songs sung to and about you?"

"Well, only if the fan-girls aren't staring daggers into my heart, then yeah, it is nice."

Will laughed heartily. "Ema, it was nice meeting you," he took her hand and kissed it. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the irony. "I hope to see more of you."

"Likewise, are you leaving us so early?"

"I have to finish setting up for tomorrows services," he said as they both stood. "If you could tell everyone a goodbye for me, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," Ema played with her hair as she smiled at Will as he glanced at the dance floor before turning and leaving.

* * *

"We accept your offer," Carly said later that evening as she held the gold key in her hand. Everyone had said their goodbyes and as the sun set, the evening grew chilly. Brad started a fire in the fire pit that was next to the pool and hot tub and faced out toward the ocean, offering a grand view of the stars and the rising moon. They were sitting on a bench that was built into the rock wall, Carly next to Julie and Julies eyes lit up when she saw the key.

"And we are excited to accept you as an intimate part of our lives," Julie said as she took the key. They discussed everyone's health, which was perfect, and their limits.

"Well," Julie started. "Normally we just swap straight across, but we want to do something different, if you guys are willing?"

"Jason and I are open to almost anything, except what we mentioned earlier," Carly gestured to Jason.

"It's exciting to find a couple who has the same limits and turn-ons as we do," Brad said as he wrapped an arm around Julie. "We haven't had much luck lately. I'm glad we took a chance on you guys."

"We haven't been with another couple in a few years," Jason said after taking a drink. "We were too busy in Chicago, plus it was nice to take a break and just concentrate on ourselves."

"We haven't been with another couple in a couple months," Brad explained. "The last couple was...not compatible and very manipulative. But we've separated ourselves from them and have moved on."

"There was one good thing that came from that relationship," Julie looked over at Brad and he nodded. "We've been experimenting with pegging and Brad's to the point where he's comfortable with the whole thing. We were wondering, if we all decide to continue after our first time, if you, Jason were open to...well, being with Brad while Carly and I played and we could all watch each other?"

Jason and Brad exchanged nervous glances. Carly was so turned on by the idea that she squeezed Jason's leg a little too hard and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"I-I can't speak for Jason, of course," Carly stuttered in her excitement. "But I-I really like that idea."

"I am open to the idea, but I think Brad and I need to be totally comfortable around each other," Jason said. He thought of Will and their experiences together. He also kept thinking about how Will never told him about his cancer and leaving without saying goodbye personally. "Not that I am uncomfortable around you, quite the opposite in fact, but I've only been with a couple of other men, I'm not completely experienced in that area, yet."

"And I'm totally diggin' your vibes, dude," Brad started, then paused and chuckled at himself as everyone else started a nervous laugh. "Sorry, the surfer in me comes out when I'm really nervous."

"We also like to watch each other," Julie played with the hem of her dress. "But if that's not something-"

"Oh, we love to watch each other," Carly blurted out and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Julie giggled at her. "Oh, okay, good. We have a room set up if you feel comfortable we can start tonight. It'll be a way for us to get to know each other and relax around each other?"


	6. You Ruin Me

**A/N: This chapter...contains a lot of information and I tried to relay that in a non-boring way. I hope I succeeded.**

* * *

 _'We're that song you wouldn't sing,_

 _Just a broken melody,_

 _You're killing me._

 _You play me like a symphony,_

 _Play me till your fingers bleed,_

 _I'm your greatest masterpiece..._

 _You ruin me.'_

 **You Ruin Me** lyrics by 'The Veronicas'

* * *

Carly sighed as she chewed on her thumb. Instead on concentrating on the paperwork for her fathers estate she had scanned into her laptop, she had been thinking about the previous evenings activities; how everyone was nervous and everything was sweet and soft at first.

After Julie decided to slip between her legs, Carly lost all self-control. Jason was behind Julie, his hands on her hips and his own hips working on an erotic rhythm that Carly knew all too well. Carly had grabbed a handful of Brads hair and pulled him into a rough kiss which he returned with just as much force. In the meantime he had placed himself into a squatting position next to her. He pulled away as she tried to follow, but as he stood, his hard member was close to her face. Carly drew in a deep breath as she tried to concentrate. Julie had found her sweet spot and Carly's body had responded with bucking hips and and shivers-

Carly's ringing phone broke through her reverie. She groaned at the I.D of the caller.

"Hello, Harry. What do you want?"

"Hello, Charlotte, I am calling to remind you to pick me up at one in the afternoon at the airport tomorrow," Carly wasn't sure what made her cringe more, her step-brother's thick Texas accent, or the fact he calls her by her formal name. "Don't be late, I don't want to spend anymore time around that filthy airport than I have to."

She drew in a sharp breath. "Of course, Harry. I'll also bring in a C.S.I. Unit to scrub and collect any germs from our basement. Would that be okay as well?"

"Please Charlotte, no need to go that far," Harry cleared his throat. "Just a more thorough cleaning than you normally do will suffice. Now, I must get back to my bible studies. Godliness is next to cleanliness. Maybe you should think about that as you are cleaning my space. Good day to you."

Carly clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to throw her phone. Instead she let it fall to the counter-top with a loud clatter. She swore loudly as the phone rang again.

"What is it now, Harry? Do I need to use brand name bleach instead of generic?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetie, calm down!" Carly almost laughed at the sound of Jason's voice. "You know brand name bleach is better on bloodstains than generic."

Now she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Harry called right before you to remind me I have to pick him up from the airport tomorrow," she said as she stood and stretched, hearing her joints crack and cringing. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "How's your jog?"

"We had to cut it short because it started raining."

"Oh," Carly furrowed her brow and went to the window above the kitchen sink. It was the size of a large portrait and faced the rock wall that the house was built against. There was, however, a small walkway that separated the house from the wall and Carly could see the rain falling in that space. "Oh, it is raining. When did that start?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, more or less. Have you been staring at your laptop this whole time?"

"Mmm...my eyes and body tell me yes," She said as he rubbed her neck. "But my mind keeps wandering back to last night. God it was so good."

Jason laughed. "Tell me about it. Brad and I had a hard time looking at each other the first part of our jog. He finally cracked a joke about it and we've come up with all kinds of different scenarios and positions. Kinda got ourselves worked up." Carly snorted at him. "But he said he isn't ready to be with just me, and I respect that. So, we are at the gym working out our frustrations. It was closer than coming home."

"Well, that's too bad, I could use some of my frustrations worked out!"

They laughed. "Oh, they've invited us over for an informal dinner, if you are interested."

"I am now, but later I don't know if I will be. I think I just need some unwind time before going back to the grind tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you're going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't have to pick Harry up until one, I figured I could get some paperwork done and help Adrian around the Museum."

"Oh, okay...well..."

"Honey," Carly figured out his hesitation and laughed. "I'm going to take the afternoon off. The sooner we get started on this paperwork, the sooner Harry and I can get it done. I won't leave you alone in the house with the creeper."

"Thank you sweetie, I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Carly sighed. Normally she didn't mind the rain, but she wasn't in the greatest of moods. She walked to the window in their living room and looked out to the panoramic view of the ocean. The gray clouds blended into the gray ocean as a mist shrouded most of the horizon. She glanced to her right and caught the corner of Miles' house in her peripheral vision. An idea popped into her head and she ran to the bedroom to see if they were home. Seeing a light in the den, she ran to her den and gathered the paperwork, grabbed her raincoat, galoshes and umbrella from their front hall and took off toward the house next door.

 **X**

"I wonder when the actual burial will be, you know, now that they have a cause of death?" Phoenix commented as Miles pulled into their street. The rain started coming down harder and Miles maneuvered the car perfectly.

"Who knows, I'm sure the company will want to do a more thorough investigation once his family releases the body, if they ever do," Miles said as he pulled into their drive. A bolt of lightning lit up the grey day and caused Phoenix to turn in that direction. He glanced in that direction again, making sure he saw what he saw correctly.

"Miles, stop the car," he placed his hand over Miles on the gear shift.

"No, Phoenix we are almost there-"

"Goddamn it, Miles will you just stop the car!"

Miles cursed inwardly as Phoenix hopped out of the car before Miles had it in park. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Sighing he watched as Phoenix ran precariously down the path that ran between houses to something yellow. Miles squinted and saw a yellow rain slicker and there was someone in that slicker. Phoenix gestured for Miles and he stepped out of his car and ran down to his partner.

"Oh, isn't this our neighbor?" Miles knelt as the figure moaned and sputtered in the rain.

Phoenix nodded to Miles.

"Take it easy," Phoenix said as he helped Carly to her feet. She put her hand to her head and realized she was bleeding from a cut on her hand.

"Oh," was all Carly said as she swayed.

"Is Jason home?" Phoenix asked as he took off his tie and wrapped it around her hand.

"J-Jason," Carly paused. "No, he's at the Y with Brad."

"Let's get you to our place and get you dry and patched up." Miles said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 **X**

"Thank you guys," Carly sighed before taking a drink of the tea Miles offered her. She sat in front of Miles fireplace in the living room, her hand bandaged , and she had showered and dried off. She was dressed in Phoenix's t-shirt and Miles had some spare pajama pants that fit her perfectly. "I've never been the most graceful person. I feel like such an idiot."

"Why were you out there in the first place?" Miles asked as he ran a hand through his damp grey locks. He had dried himself and changed into grey slacks and a maroon polo and threw Carly's clothes in their dryer.

"That paperwork that you found tucked between my coat and sweatshirt, it's paperwork from my fathers estate and I was hoping you would look through it with me. I saw the light on in your den and thought you were home. I totally forgot about the services today." She paused and took another drink. "Anyway, I must've cut my hand and hit my head when I slipped and fell." She groaned when she felt the goose egg on the side of her head.

"Carly I really think you should let us or Jason take you to the hospital," Miles looked at her with concern.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"Do you want me to call Jason?"

"No need," Phoenix said as he walked into the living room, shirtless, in jeans with a towel draped over his shoulders while using one side of the towel to dry his hair. "I just happened to spy a panicked Jason from our den and managed to get his attention to flag him over here."

They heard the front door open and shut and Carly tightened her grip on the mug of tea in her hands. Phoenix led Jason into the living room.

"Oh my god, Carly, you scared me!" He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his hands around her arm. "The lights were all on in the house but I couldn't find you anywhere-" Jason squinted his eyes and brought his hand up to the side of her head. "Carly this- what happened?"

"I was on my way over here when I must have slipped," she held her hand up. "I cut my hand when I tried to catch myself from falling."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Miles, Phoenix," Jason said as he turned to them. "I really appreciate it." He turned back to her and tugged on her arm. "C'mon we need to get you to a hospital."

"No, Jason I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital," her words came out more biting than she meant them to and Miles and Phoenix both raised their brows.

Carly placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. If Miles and Phoenix will let me just chill here until my clothes are dry, I should be fine. In the meantime, I can have them go over that paper work for me."

Jason sighed and looked expectantly over at the lawyers.

"Of course. I'll make more tea." Miles said as he walked into the kitchen. Phoenix asked Jason if he wanted any thing stronger, and Jason nodded.

"Carly, I went into full panic mode," Jason said as he brushed a hair behind her ear. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Jason, I wish you wouldn't worry about me so much," Carly leaned into the hand that cupped her face. "But I have to admit I love it when you do."

"I love you, I can't help it," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay, here's some more tea," Miles said as he entered the room again. "And a drink for you, Jason. Phoenix has been brushing up on his bar tending skills, since he has a full bar to work with. This is called an Old Fashioned, and like the name, it is Old Fashioned, because it's been around for a while."

"Oh, that is smooth, and good," Jason said after taking a drink. "My father used to drink these all the time."

"And Carly, that is tea imported from Zheng Fa, it will help calm and sooth,"

Carly took a sip and closed her eyes as she took in the scent.

"Thank you, Miles, Phoenix. I promise we'll make it up to you two somehow," Carly smiled.

"I tell you what," Miles said as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Carly. "Wright and I have been meaning to try out the new Thai place that opened a couple weeks ago. How bout we order some, you guys pay, and we can go over this paperwork while we eat?"

"We don't wan-"

"That sounds perfect." Carly interrupted Jason as she placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed.

 **x**

"I just wish you wouldn't have went to work this morning," Jason said the next day. Carly was on her way to the airport to pick up her step-brother and Jason was on his way home from the gym with Brad and Julie.

"I told you, I'm feeling fine," Carly said as she maneuvered through traffic. "How was the gym? Oh and say hi to Julie and Brad for me."

"The gym was busy but good and I will tell them hello. Do you want me to make my specialty pasta dish for dinner?"

"Oh, that's perfect and I will find a good bottle of wine," Carly paused and cursed another driver. Her voice was loud enough that Brad glanced back at him through the rear-view and smirked as Julie giggled. "Don't forget, I am taking the afternoon off; Harry said he wanted to make a couple stops before hiding in our basement from the sinners and blasphemers."

It was Jason's turn to laugh. "I guess he doesn't know us very well, does he?"

"No and that's why we'll have to take any extra-curricular activities to other peoples houses."

"Not if you would just let me gag and tie you up," Jason winked as Julie and Brad both turned.

"Ha!" Carly scoffed. "If they only knew how loud _you_ get."

Jason snorted.

"Oh, and Jason," Carly continued. "Will you make sure Marina and Diego cleaned the basement per my instructions, please? I don't need Harry freaking out because of some weird random thing."

"Of course honey," they said their goodbyes as Jason checked his email on his phone. He was expecting to hear from the company that he interviewed with, through email. Nothing, yet.

"So, I don't mean to pry," Julie said as she turned in her seat. "But, um...I couldn't help but overhear about Carly's step-brother. Is he a germaphobe?"

"He...is a germaphobe, a homophobe, a racist and whatever other hate word you can describe. That is Harry." Jason drew in a breath to calm himself. "Sorry, as you can tell, I don't much care for the man. He is the product of being raised in a cultist environment. The story is that Carly's father had an affair with a woman whom he thought he was trying to save from said cult. But when she got pregnant, the people she was living with demanded she stay so they could teach the child in their ways."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrid." Julie's pretty blue eyes went wide. "Was that here in California?"

"No, Carly was born in Topeka, Kansas and when she was five her family moved to Waco, Texas."

"Her father found someone involved in the Eastman's Church Cult didn't he?" Brad said as he glanced at Jason through the rear-view.

"Yeah, her mother became unstable after she found out about the affair and her father placed her in a home, so Carly mainly grew up with her father. She moved out as soon as she could and ran to California. She had an aunt that lived in Sacramento and she lived with her as she attended Sacramento State University, which is where we met and the rest is history.

"She had found out about Harry a couple years ago when her father was diagnosed with lung cancer. We went to visit him in Texas before we moved to Chicago and there was Harry by his bedside. Carly was mad as hell at first. But then figured that Harry knew her fathers estate better than she did, so she's let him handle most of it. There is a large part that involves Carly and they made a deal that he would come here to get that part settled." Jason paused when he saw Brad throwing him a worried look in the rear-view as they were stopped at a red light. "Sorry, that was probably more about Carly than you wanted to hear."

"No, it's fine," Julie said, a sad look clouded her pretty face. "Carly is a strong person to put up with all that."

"Yeah, she puts up with a lot of BS and I have to remind her to put her foot down and say no. Even with me, although, she learned quickly not to put up with any of my BS." Jason winked at Julie as she giggled.

"Hey, they're talking about Will," Brad turned up the volume on the radio as they listened to the announcer talking about an up-coming concert that featured Will as the headlining Cello player. They were stopped at another red light as Brad and Julie looked back at Jason. He blushed and suddenly his shoes were interesting.

"We know it's none of our business, but Julie and I have theories about you and Will. You can tell us to shut up if you want."

Jason chuckled despite himself.

"Well, I am curious about your theories."

"Well," Julie started. "We think that you and Will were really good friends in college. In fact, more than just friends."

"You're not wrong," Jason paused and ran a hand through his hair. "We struck a friendship during turbulent times in our lives; his family wasn't accepting him for being gay, and I just plain hated my mother, she had an affair, it's a long story. Anyway, we found that we had similar classes and we studied together a lot. We helped each other through some really hard times, which made our relationship volatile. We were two passionate people in love at the wrong time and place."

Jason stopped as he looked down at his hands.

"Sorry, that was a little more information than you probably wanted."

Julie smiled a small smile. "How does Carly feel about him?"

"She was upset at first," Jason ran a hand through his hair. "But with our open relationship, she said she is willing to keep an open mind and trust me not to do anything with Will without her around."

"Oh!" Julie was speechless as Brad glanced at Jason.

"Well, I think we should get tickets to this concert," Brad said breaking the tension as he turned onto their street. "I know Julie and I need more culture in our lives. We would like to go with you and Carly, but understand if you don't want to."

Jason waved his hand. "It should be fine. It'll give Carly a break from the paperwork, and more time to get to know Will."

"Perfect then," Julie clapped her hands, as Brad pulled into Jason's driveway. "We'll call you with details."

"Okay, thank you," Jason said as he exited the car. "Oh and thanks for letting tag along with you to the gym. It's greatly appreciated!"

"It's no problem, man," Brad said. "We usually try to go three or four times a week. Even if I own the place, it looks good that I workout there as well. You are more than welcome to tag along anytime."

"Again, thank you," Jason said as he stepped away from their vehicle and waved as they pulled out of his drive-way.


	7. Wrong

**Chapter Seven: Wrong**

 _'I was born with the wrong sign_

 _In the wrong house_

 _In the wrong ascendancy._

 _I took the wrong road_

 _That led to the wrong tendencies._

 _I was in the wrong place at the wrong time_

 _For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme_

 _On the wrong day of the wrong week...'_

 **Wrong –** Lyrics by Depeche Mode

* * *

"So, Harry," Jason started that evening at dinner. "How was your flight?"

"Horrible," Harry stated, taking a bite of pasta. "I hope that future dinners have more meat and less wine."

Jason bit his tongue.

"Harry, I'm hoping that you aren't here for many future dinners," Carly said, not trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. Taking a drink of wine prevented her from saying what was really on her mind.

"That depends on how long it takes to go through that paperwork, Charlotte. Did you receive the papers I sent you last week?"

"I did. I really wish you would learn to email or send your documents digitally." Carly drew in a deep breath. "It would make these things a lot easier."

"Well, when someone learns how to bless the digital airwaves, I will continue to use good old-fashioned paper," Harry smiled, taking a drink of his water.

Jason grabbed Carly's hand to keep her from going across the table at Harry.

"Speaking of blessing," Harry continued. "Why are there no crucifixes, or images of the Christ, or a bible, Charlotte? There was no bible in my nightstand."

Carly pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I will place one there as soon as I find one," Carly took a drink of her wine. "Besides, don't you have your own Bible?"

"Yes, Charlotte, but that's not the point. You should have a bible in every room. How you survived in Father's household, is beyond me." Harry shook his head.

"That's because your mother brainwashed my father with a bible and a goddamned cult! I don't claim you as much as you claim me as family. I also know that as soon as we can get this business with the paperwork done, I don't have to see you again. We are only putting up with you because I know you are the only one that knows how to decipher that damned paperwork! Now, if you all will excuse me," she paused and took a large drink of her wine, grabbing the bottle and tucking it close to her chest. "I am going to our room to relax. We will start on that paperwork when I am in a better mood."

Carly turned and stormed out of the dining room.

Jason pursed his lips, trying not to say anything.

"Well, then," Harry said, throwing his napkin on his plate and pushing it away. He stood and smoothed his shirt. "I will retire as well. Good night Jason. God bless."

"Yeah, g'night, Harry," Jason mumbled into his wine glass. He finished the wine that was in his glass in one drink and placed his head in his hands and moaned.

He knew better than to chase after Carly – she needed time to decompress. He would only make things worse by going to her her and coddling her; he knew this from experience. Their marriage had never been perfect. Carly almost didn't move to Chicago with Jason, but he talked her into concentrating on themselves as a couple and not how they are around other couples.

Which was probably the reason they got along with Brad and Julie and why the past Saturday evening went so well. They were an easygoing couple and funny to boot and made Jason and Carly feel at ease the whole time. No pressure, and if something wasn't working for either couple they let each other know

Jason stood and grabbed the plates and walked into the kitchen, setting the dishes in the sink, and grabbing another bottle of wine. Pouring a glass, he chuckled, thinking about his self-control now, compared to that in college. In college he probably would have decked Harry. Now, he bit his tongue and hoped Carly wasn't going to reach across and hit Harry, herself.

Sighing, his thoughts wandered back to Saturday night's activities, the way everyone was shy at first. Brad surprised everyone, however, by kissing Carly on her most sensitive spot, the nape of her neck. Jason loved watching her shiver under Brads soft touches and lingering kisses. Julie wasn't quite as responsive, but Jason was turned on by the fact that she was watching Brad and Carly just as closely as he was. He whispered that she should join them and her breath hitched as a barely audible moan escaped her throat. Sliding off the couch like a cat hunting it's prey, Julie crawled over to Carly and started kissing her thighs, peeling off her new panties and throwing them at Brad-

Jason's phone signaled an email that tore him out of his reverie. Drawing in a sharp breath, he pulled out his phone and checked the email, surprised that the company was emailing him so late to tell him they wanted him as part of their PR team. He danced a small celebration dance and finished the wine in his glass. Jason cleaned the kitchen, threw the dishes in the dishwasher and ran upstairs to join his wife.

He found Carly in their garden tub, suds up to her chin, listening to 80's songs on her iPod, judging by the way her head was bobbing. The tub faced a large picture window that showed an incredible view of the ocean; the sun was setting below a bank of clouds that had formed earlier that evening. Oranges and pinks and reds reflected off the ocean surface, casting the room in a calm serene light.

Jason walked up to the side of the tub and knelt, resting his chin on the lip.

Carly opened one eye and looked over at him, giggling.

"You look like a lost puppy," she said, kissing him on the nose. She gestured to her iPod and he paused the song. "Your nose is even cold and wet."

Jason smiled and she watched as the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Would you take me home?"

"I would bring you home if you were a baby skunk."

"But, baby skunks are cute?"

"And stinky!" She reminded him as she plopped bubbles on his nose. They laughed as he kissed her, resting his hand on her stomach.

"I've received two large bids on my resume tonight," he said when he pulled away from the kissed. Carly almost brought him in for a hug, but was reminded of where she was at at the last second.

"Jason, that's wonderful!" Her hazel eyes eyes lit up when she was genuinely happy and they suddenly reminded him of someone else's hazel eyes...he mentally shook himself.

"Who's bidding?"

"The Los Angeles Symphony Orchestra and the LA Museum of Modern Art," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Jason," Carly said, reverence filling her voice. "Those are two huge fine arts establishments. I guess that Art History minor was useful!"

"Hush you," he laughed and kissed her again, this time deeper as his hand edged up toward her breast.

Humming her approval, she pulled away, her eyes hooded and full of heat as she touched his cheek.

"I love you." Her look turned mischievous. "Let me get rinsed off and we can have a proper shag!"

 **XxXxXxX**

"Carly," Adrian said a couple days later, walking into the office she had set aside for Carly. "Did you mean to sign and date these before putting them in my in-box?"

Adrian set the handful of papers down beside Carly's laptop as she looked over at them. Putting her hand to her forehead, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, shoot!" Carly exclaimed, grabbing the documents and thumbing through them. "Well, I remember signing some documents. Obviously, these weren't the ones."

She paused to read, grabbing a pen as she did.

"I'm sorry."

"You know, Carly, normally I try to mind my own business," Adrian said, crossing her arms. "But I can't help but notice you seem...a bit distracted this past week. Is everything alright?"

"What?" Carly said, looking up from the papers. "I'm sorry Adrian. I never bring my home life to work, but, I am going over paper work with my step-brother and he tests every limit I have."

She finished signing the paperwork and handed it over to Adrian.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adrian placed a warm hand on Carly's.

Carly smiled.

"Thank you Adrian. I may take you up on that offer soon. Jason does, however have some time for the two of us tonight. I'm not sure how he managed it, but he said he has a surprise for me when I get home from work. I am looking forward to it."

"Good, I'm glad," Adrian started out of Carly's office and paused at the doorway. "I meant what I said about talking. You have my number. If we are going to work with each other, we might as well get to know each other."

"You're very sweet, thank you," Carly couldn't help but smile again.

Adrian returned the smile as she turned to leave.

 **XxXxXxX**

"Jason!" Carly called, entering her house later that afternoon. She hung her bag and coat on the hooks in the tiny mudroom that separated the garage and kitchen. "I managed to get off early today."

Throwing her keys on the island as she entered the kitchen, she walked around to the wine fridge and picked out a bottle.

"Huh, looks like we need to replenish our stash," she said to herself as she looked for the bottle opener. "Maybe that's where Jason is."

"Oh, howdy ma'am," the strong southern accent caught her off guard, almost dropping the wine. "Don't drop that. That's one expensive bottle of wine."

The voice belonged to a round gentleman wearing a cream colored cowboy hat with a thin, brown leather band that encircled it. His blazer was tan and the white dress short he wore underneath was adorned with pearl snaps. His jeans strained under his large, rotund belly and the boots were scuffed and looked like they had been polished one too many times.

"Jason!" Carly called again, this time louder with a touch of panic.

"Oh, ma'am," the large gentleman took off his hat and held out his puffy hand. "Jason went to the store to pick up some things."

"Oh, that must have been you, Charlotte, making such a racket," Harry walked into the kitchen, a bit breathless and Carly furrowed her brow at him. He was in stark contrast to the round man; Harry was tall and gangly with long arms and a big nose. Carly held a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that was bubbling up in her throat. Harry continued: "Charlotte, this is my Lawyer, Cornelius Jones. Jones, this is my step-sister, Charlotte."

Carly looked up from opening the wine bottle and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Lawyer? You never said anything about Lawyers?"

"Charlotte, may I call you Charlotte?" Jones started. Carly turned her narrowed gaze on him. She didn't like the way her name sounded in his thick Texas drawl.

Jones continued.

"It's always wise to have any sort of legal presence when discussing matters involving estates of the deceased."

The only Lawyers that Carly knew were Miles and Phoenix.

"And you are being rude, Charlotte, shake the mans hand," Harry snapped.

"No, really it's fine, Harry, she-"

"Hey!" Jason said to Carly as he entered the mudroom. The angle he was standing, prevented him from seeing the other two in the kitchen. "You're home early."

"Yes, good afternoon, Jason," Harry stepped forward.

Jason looked knowingly at his wife. "I texted you Carly,"

Carly poured herself a glass of wine during the interaction. She was taking a drink as she pulled out her phone and saw three missed texts: two from Jason and one from Miles.

"Thank you, Jason," she said deleting the texts from Jason. The text from Miles was a question about the paperwork. She placed it in her saved texts folder. "Can you gentlemen excuse us for a minute? I'd like to speak to my husband alone."

Jones and Harry left the room, mumbling something about how women shouldn't talk to men in such a manner. Carly stuck out her tongue at them.

"I made reservations at Brodies Steakhouse for these two gentlemen," Jason grinned, stepping over to his wife and kissing her on the temple. Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Jason placed a finger over her pouty lips. "I arranged for a driver to pick them up. He should be here within the hour. So, we should have most of the evening to ourselves!"

"Jason, I-" He cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I'm also making your favorite dinner," he winked, pulling the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup out of the bag.

"Jason, this is amazing,"

"Just like you," Jason turned and grabbed his wife and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she hummed her approval.

A deep clearing of the throat startled them as they parted.

"We wanted to let you know that the car is here and we are leaving for the evening," Harry said, pushing up his glasses. "I trust that you will be in bed when we get home, so I will say my salutations now."

Harry nodded at them as Jones tipped his hat.

"Thank you Jason. I hope this steakhouse is as good as you say," the round man said before leaving the room.

"Do you think they are secret lovers?" Jason said, taking a drink of wine.

Carly shuddered at the image.

"HA!" She barked as she gathered her laptop bag and purse. "As amusing as that would be, Harry hates the gay community with a passion."

"Hmm...Can't wait to introduce them to Miles and Phoenix," Jason laughed.

Carly shook her head.

"That's why I love you, Jason," she said as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"I thought it was for my good looks and hard body?"

"That helps!" She laughed. "I'm going to change and put this stuff away and I'll be back down to enjoy dinner and each other."


End file.
